Dave Foley
| Row 2 title = Birthplace | Row 2 info = Etobicoke, Ontario, Canada | Row 3 title = Occupation | Row 3 info = Actor | Row 4 title = Years active | Row 4 info = 1985-present | Row 5 title = Appearance on King of Queens | Row 5 info = as Dr. Marc Wagner in episode "Jung Frankenstien" (Season 5) }} Dave Foley (born January 4, 1963) makes an appearance in the fifth season episode "Jung Frankenstein" (Seaon 5, Episode #12) on the King of Queens, appearing as Dr. Marc Wagner, a therapist which Carrie persuades Doug to see about his eating habits. Dave is perhaps best known for his role as Dave Nelson, a programming executive on the 1995-99 NBC-TV sitcom series "NewsRadio". Early life Dave, the third of four children, was born in Etobicoke, Ontario, Canada, the son of Mary, a homemaker, and Michael Foley, a steam-fitter.Dave Foley Biography (1963-) at Film Reference[http://www.people.com/people/archive/article/0,,20102266,00.html Hollywood Square: He's the Star of Newsradio, but David Foley Dreads the Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous, December 4, 1995 , by Tom Gliatto, for People magazine (People.com)] Acting career The Kids in the Hall After dropping out of high school, Foley pursued standup comedy for about a year in Toronto's Second City Training Centre where he began taking improv classes. There, he met Kevin McDonald. McDonald got Foley a job with him as an usher at a local art house movie theatre. Together, they formed the original The Kids in the Hall. In October 1989, The Kids in the Hall debuted on TV, with a cast of Foley, Kevin McDonald, Bruce McCulloch, Mark McKinney, and Scott Thompson. Some of Foley's famous characters include Hecubus, one of the Sizzler sisters, the A. T. & Love boss, Bruno Puntz Jones, Mr. Heavyfoot, Jocelyn, and Lex. The show ended in April 1994. ''NewsRadio'' TV series (1995-1999) Paul Simms, creator of NewsRadio, happened to be a huge fan of Foley's work, and wrote the role of Dave Nelson specifically for him. Much of Foley's character on the show was based on his own personality quirks, including his coffee addiction and his love of the sitcom Green Acres. Dave was recently reunited with NewsRadio writer Joe Furey, when he recorded the special featurette Working with Joe Furey, an add-on to Furey's comedy Love and Support. Film appearances Foley co-wrote and starred in the comedy The Wrong Guy,[http://www.avclub.com/articles/sad-sack-case-file-188-the-wrong-guy,55875/Rabin. Sad Sack Case File #188: The Wrong Guy Nathan. The A.V. Club., 11 May 2011, Accessed 26 May 2011.] in which he played Nelson Hibbert, an office worker who finds his boss murdered, mistakenly believes he will be blamed for the crime and runs off as a fugitive. He also starred in High Stakes, in which he played Bo Baker, a day dreaming 'star reporter' looking for the perfect story. He did the voice of Flik, an ant who is trying to gain respect for his colony, in Disney/Pixar A Bug's Life, a role he reprised for brief cameos in Toy Story 2 and Cars, along with the voices for the Baldwin brothers in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. Foley's other movies include Monkeybone, Blast from the Past, Swinde, and Sky High. He also played one of the office workers in My Boss's Daughter. In 2001, he played the boss of 'N Sync singer Lance Bass in the film On the Line. In 2007, he appeared, nude, in Uwe Boll's film adaptation of the controversial PC game Postal. Foley's other credits include California Dreaming (along with NewsRadio co-star Vicki Lewis), and Broken Lizard's Freeloaders. His next film is the comedy, Last Call. References External links *Dave Foley at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) Category:Guest stars